<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【陆岑】死生契阔 by Deerpeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490356">【陆岑】死生契阔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerpeach/pseuds/Deerpeach'>Deerpeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerpeach/pseuds/Deerpeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【陆岑】死生契阔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提示：本文为岑福自述，以第一人称记录他和陆绎的这么多年。<br/>魔改：但凡觉得和剧情不合理的全是我魔改 勿杠。<br/>———————<br/>  我叫岑福，是一名锦衣卫校尉。我的上司叫陆绎，锦衣卫指挥使陆廷的公子，大家都叫他陆大人。不过我直接省去了姓，我更愿意叫他大人。</p><p>  这是我跟着他的第十年。</p><p>  这十年来我一直在他身旁寸步不离，拼命提升自己，只想做他手中那把最锋利的刀。</p><p>  他杀人我递刀，他查案我跑腿，他一声令下，我随叫随到。</p><p>  别人都说我们冷血无情杀人不眨眼，尤其是大人“凶狠暴戾”的名号更是响当当的。但只有我知道无人时他眉眼处总有散不去的愁绪，只有我见过他负手立于朗朗月下的一身孤寂。</p><p>  自我进锦衣卫那一天起，我就发誓和他一起抛头颅洒热血，对方纵有千军万马也得我先在前面挡着。</p><p>  但我总是被他一脚踹回来。</p><p>  而且他永远跑的比我更快。</p><p>  看着他在前面冲锋陷阵，我总是恨自己为什么不能再强大一点，再强大一点我就可以替他扛下那一道道凌厉的伤。</p><p>  这次我跟着他来岑港了，不要多想，岑港真不是我家开的，虽然我也不晓得它为何与我同一个姓。</p><p>  于将军本身对官场之人就多有不满，对锦衣卫更是满脸不待见，大人便在军中受了冷落，我们连饭菜都是凉的。我什么都能忍，但我见不得大人吃这些。</p><p>  第二次再拜见于将军时，我就又冲动了。</p><p>  大人把我拉到他旁边，代我向于将军赔礼“在下的人不懂事，我们常年办命案没怎么来过军中难免不懂规矩，还望将军莫要放在心上。”</p><p>  我看着大人客气的样子就觉得憋屈，大人哪里受过这种待遇。</p><p>  刚出帐篷大人就踹了我一脚，正巧踹在屁股上。</p><p>  “回去再收拾你。”</p><p>  我听见他这么说。</p><p>  岑港之战打得艰难，与倭寇拖延纠缠许久死伤甚多，大人接到了蓝青玄的信，便与于将军商量着自己打头阵去炸掉对方的船。</p><p>  这很危险，只是我没有权利拦着他，我也拦不住他。</p><p>  “你在军中保护好他们，在这边接应我就是。”大人拍了拍我的肩膀，示意我别太担心。</p><p>  我像往常无数次说过的那样回他：“是，大人。”</p><p>  可我心里已经有了决断：我要同他一起去。这将是我第一次忤逆他，可能也会是最后一次。</p><p>  看着大人同谢霄一起出发，我估算了下时间后也一头扎进了水里，腰上缠着密封的雷。</p><p>  只有他们二人远远不够，船上的倭寇发现了大人踪迹采取行动，我听到谢霄冲大人喊：“船的另一头还没绑，不然的话这点量炸不毁啊。”</p><p>  大人此时已有疲累，连动作也慢了许多。我赶在他前面奋力游到了船那头，浮上水面将腰上的雷绑了上去。</p><p>  “岑福！快走！”大人声音里的惊诧和怒意我听的清清楚楚。</p><p>  可是我不能走，尽管甲板上的倭寇都在这头，尽管再不走可能就真的来不及了，但是我不能。不成功便成仁，我不能让他再冒一次险，要死也得我死。</p><p>  最后一颗雷绑上去的时候，倭寇的尖刀也捅入了我的左肩，鲜血从伤口处溅出来在水中晕开一大片红。</p><p>  “岑福！”大人在给我下最后通牒了。</p><p>  我蹬开船借力向后退，用力向大人的方向游去。</p><p>  半路一声巨响火光乍现，掀开的巨浪吞没了我，失血过多的我再撑不住，身体如铅坠一般直直往下沉，阖上眼的最后一瞬间，我看见了大人的脸。</p><p>  “醒了醒了。”</p><p>  恍然之间我听到有人围在我身边说话，听声音像是个女子。艰难地睁开眼发现原来是医仙，看样子我并没有死。</p><p>  “医……仙，谢谢…”</p><p>  “别动，你失血过多睡了三天三夜，刚醒来还要注意。”</p><p>  房间里看了一圈没见到大人，心里空落落的。我违背了他的命令，他是不是再也不会管我了。</p><p>  出神的时候听到熟悉的脚步声连忙又睁开眼，果然是大人，他手里端了一个药碗。</p><p>  “醒了就自己喝，一口也不许剩。”他把药放在床头，冷冷地说。</p><p>  “是，大人。”</p><p>  我单手支撑着身子坐起来，端起碗一饮而尽。喝完药以后瞄了一眼大人的神色，小心翼翼地开口，“大人…”</p><p>  “嗯？”</p><p>  “我们…打赢了吗？”</p><p>  “赢了，大获全胜。”</p><p>  可是大人为什么看上去并没有那么高兴，而且我总觉得有什么不好的事发生。果不其然大人还有下文，“仗打赢了，但是你完了。”</p><p>  我心虚地不敢去看他，但是一想，他还愿意管我，他没不要我，真好。</p><p>  我在床上躺了三天，每次大人送完药就走也不多看我，可能还在生我的气吧。恢复自由的那日天朗气清红日高照，我在帐篷外转了几圈，那个小兵来喊我，“校尉大人，陆大人叫您过去。”</p><p>  该来的还是来了，我估摸了一下大人的怒气值，觉得我还不如不下床，反正挨完打还得再趴几天。</p><p>  进了帐篷以后我干脆利落直接单膝跪在他面前，什么面子里子我通通不要，只要他别生我的气。“大人，属下来了。”</p><p>  “滚床上趴着去。”</p><p>  得，大人连骂都懒得骂我，准备直接开打了。</p><p>  瞥了一眼黑着脸的大人我赶紧解开外衣叠好放在一边，老老实实在床上平趴好。 </p><p>  “啪！”</p><p> “呃…一。” 屁股上的钝疼告诉我大人应该是直接跟于将军借了军棍来。</p><p>  “啪！”</p><p>  “二。”第二下叠上去，我终于知道大人那句“你完了”不是在吓唬我开玩笑，我可能真的要完了。</p><p>  “啪…！”</p><p>  “…五”大人还是盯着那一块打，臀腿交界处最不经打的地方。疼死了，真的。</p><p>  “啪…！”</p><p>  这五下还是没有换位置，那块肉要么青紫要么破皮。</p><p>  “啪！”</p><p>  这种连着的打法我真的承受不来，咬着牙报数“十五…”我好想求他换个地方，然而我没那个胆子。</p><p>  “啪…”</p><p>  大人的棍子还是在不停地狠狠落下，我把自己嘴唇咬破了也不敢喊出声。</p><p>  “啪…！”</p><p>  疼，太疼了，有三十了吧。我真的快受不住了。</p><p>  于是我做了此生最大胆也最羞耻的事情，我在大人再一次抬手时拉住了他的衣摆，轻轻拽了拽，说“大人…疼。” </p><p>  我看到大人手顿住，那棍子就再也没落下来。</p><p>  大人扔了棍子缓缓蹲下，手搁在我的脑袋上，他直视着我的眼睛，话说得很慢，像是在极力控制情绪：“以后要再不听我的话乱跑，我宁愿亲手把你腿打断，也不会再让你去冒险。”</p><p>  求饶这么丢人的事都做了，不如做到底，我蹭了蹭他的掌心，“对不起，让您担心了。”</p><p>  “裤子脱了，上药。”</p><p>  “是。”</p><p>  上药的过程中疼的我眼泪都出来了，也不知道屁股到底打成了什么样，我可是堂堂锦衣卫校尉，怎么能被打哭呢。但是我怎么看见，大人的眼中也有泪光闪过，是我眼花了吗。</p><p>  死生契阔，与子成说。可若再重来一次，我还是会这样做。为他，千千万万次。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>